


new world

by godjihoe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godjihoe/pseuds/godjihoe
Summary: Heejin's world was dull before Chaewon entered her life.orthe soulmate au where you don't see colour until you meet them.





	new world

**Author's Note:**

> there's a serious lack of heewon fics on here, so i decided to make a contribution :))

Heejin had gotten used to this life, only being able to see the world through a mix of black and greys. She figured that she would’ve met her soulmate by now, considering that she’s nearly 18 and most of her friends have already met theirs. So, when Heejin makes eye contact with the dark-haired trainee that’s supposed to become the newest member of their group, what she doesn’t expect is a pair of dark brown eyes to be staring back at her. 

 

She freezes in that moment and Heejin awkwardly greets them before bowing and rushing away, her heart racing with both disbelief and embarrassment. She makes her way into the nearest practice room, thankful that it was empty, she doesn’t need anyone seeing her right now. Heejin quickly collects herself and her mind starts to think of the girl she had just met. 

 

Maybe it was just the light or maybe even her heart that was yearning for her other half. There’s no way that her soulmate just so happens to be their new member, that’s just some weird fate right there. She thinks it over and ends up with the conclusion that it was probably just her imagination, and Heejin tries to convince herself that the next time they meet, all she’ll see is the familiar black and grey. 

  
++

  
She was wrong. _So_ wrong. 

 

They’re on the set of the dark-haired girl’s photo book shooting and by now Heejin had managed to put a name to the face. Park Chaewon, her apparent soulmate. She had spent most of her time observing and giving friendly advice to the girl, and by the end they had managed to become friendly enough with each other. 

 

“The photos turned out really nice.” Heejin broke the silence between them, they had been sitting in the car for the nearly 30 minutes with neither of them deciding to speak. So Heejin decided to make conversation, even if it was full of awkwardness, they needed to start somewhere, right.

 

“You think so? I was so nervous during it.” Chaewon replies and she turns her heard to find Heejin giving her a gentle smile, she couldn’t explain it, but somehow that was comforting enough that she felt her body relax and the remaining jitters she had, just washed away. Heejin nodded almost immediately, “Definitely, you kind of looked like a princess.” 

 

Heejin tensed up, she started to wonder if what had just said sounded weird, especially since today was their first proper meeting. But her worries soon disappeared, because Chaewon was giggling in between her words. Heejin didn’t miss the flutter of her heart, and she definitely couldn’t miss the streaks of blonde in Chaewon’s hair. 

 

She tensed up again, but this time for a different reason. Maybe she wasn’t imaging things the first time, because now she was seeing different colours on Chaewon, and the thoughts of her being her soulmate were becoming real. Heejin managed to push away these away and she gave herself a pat on the back for doing so, she could worry about the soulmate stuff later, for now she decided to just focus on the girl in front of her.   
  


++

  
“Hyun, I think I found my soulmate.” Heejin opens the door and practically barges inside the shared room that she shares with 1/3. Hopefully the girl was still in the same position she had been in before she left. Heejin was right, because Hyunjin was currently passed out on her bed. “Hyun, wake up.” She reached out for the girl and started to shake her until she woke up.

 

“The hell, Heej. What do you want?” Hyunjin groaned and she immediately sent the girl a glare, before putting the duvet over herself and turning her body away from Heejin. “My soulmate. I found her.” Heejin repeated. Ok, Hyunjin was awake now after hearing that, she turned back around with a shocked look on her face. She really thought Heejin would end up never meeting her soulmate, especially at their age. 

 

“You what now.” Hyun replied and she watched Heejin open her mouth to repeat what she had just said again, so she raised her hand and effectively silenced the girl. “You don’t need to repeat; I was just trying to be dramatic.” Heejin sent her a look before standing up and making her way over to her bed. 

 

“So, who’s the unlucky girl?” Hyunjin asked, laughing to herself after Heejin sent her a glare. With the little energy she had left, Hyunjin lifted herself out of her bed and made her way over to Heejin. “It’s Chaewon.” Heejin replied and she didn’t need to look to know that Hyunjin was surprised at her answer. 

 

“Oh wow. I thought you were going to say Hyejoo.” Hyunjin continued and Heejin gave her a look that kind of said ‘what the hell, why would you think that.’ She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders when Heejin asked to her explain why. “You guys seem surprisingly close; I wouldn’t have been surprised if she was.” 

 

Heejin lets out a sigh, she kind of understands what Hyunjin is saying. She’d gotten questions about her and Hyunjin before, due to their closeness. But Hyejoo was the last to join and she felt she had to help the girl get along with everyone, and somehow, they ended up being closer than she thought. “Ok, maybe I can see why you’d think that.” Heejin replied as she leaned her head against the wall. 

 

“Is it weird for me and Chaewon to be soulmates?” Her voice was quiet and Hyunjin could make out the hints of worry in her tone, the girl was unsure if they were really compatible. She thought the question over, Hyunjin hadn’t seen enough of them to be really sure of answering yes, yet at the same time, from the little interactions she had witnessed, she could see the potential. “Well, no?”

  
Heejin’s brows furrow in confusion, “You don’t sound so sure.” She answers, she’s already feeling worried and uncertain, and now Hyunjin is starting to sound how she’s feeling. “I guess if you hung out more, it would be a confident one.” Hyunjin clarifies and she sounds surer of her answer. Heejin nods in understanding, she kind of gets what Hyunjin is trying to say now.

 

“I should just act like the confident gay that I am then, and get close with her.”  Heejin smirks and she has to hold in her laugh when Hyunjin gives her a look of disgust., “The – please don’t say that ever again.” 

 

The taller girl just shakes her head, shoving Heejin away when the girl starts to move closer towards her, a sleazy look on her face. “Ugh, save those looks for Chaewon.” She adds, a smirk playing on her lips when she notices Heejin visibly freeze at her words. “Why do you have to be annoying sometimes?” Heejin asks, moving away and hoping that Hyunjin doesn’t pick up on the slight rosiness of her cheeks. 

 

“It’s my charm.” Hyunjin answers and she moves just enough so that she can get off of the bed, as much as she would like to hang out with Heejin, she promised Yerim that they’d go to the company and do some practice. “We still on for later?” She continues and when Heejin nods her head in response, her lips break into a smile. 

 

Heejin stands up too and starts following Hyunjin out of their room, “That’s if I don’t get caught up with Chaewon.” She sees Hyunjin smiling, but before the girl can tease, Heejin pushes her away and in the direction of oec’s room. She takes in a deep breath and starts heading for the living room, she remembers Chaewon sat there playing games when she arrived, and she hopes she’s still in the same place. 

  
++

  
The process was slow, but eventually Chaewon went from friend status to crush status, and along the way she went from seeing streaks in a sea of darkness to a full head of blonde hair. “Hey Chae. I’m getting some food, you want anything?” Heejin popped her head inside yyxy’s room, only to find the girl she was looking for, concentrated on the game in front of her. Heejin watched Chaewon’s eyes light up and she couldn’t help the smile that appeared when the girl stood up to celebrate her win. 

 

She’s so cute.

 

“Ah! Heekie, you scared me!” Chaewon was pouting and a hand on her chest for dramatic effect. If Heejin had enough courage, she would’ve kissed the girl right there and then for looking so adorable. “I called out to you though!” She replied before breaking out into laughter. 

 

Chaewon sent her a playful glare, but it wasn’t long before her façade faded and was joining in with Heejin. “Did you need anything?” She asked, lips curving into a gentle smile. Chaewon quickly messaged her online friends to let them know she’ll take a while, before turning her attention back to Heejin. “I’m heading out, I just wanted to know if you want anything.” 

  
Heejin leans her body against the door, lips curving into a smile watching Chaewon’s expression change into her thinking one. “Cute.” She doesn’t even realise what she’s said until Chaewon is looking at her, expression turning into confusion, with a blush on her cheeks. “What was that?” Chaewon asks, unsure if she had just heard what Heejin had said. 

 

“Uh...I-” Heejin’s voice is caught in her throat, and she’s sure that she’s redder than the shirt she’s currently wearing. Her brain can’t come up with a proper excuse as to why she had just said what she said, and eventually Heejin decides to just admit and repeat her words. “You’re cute.” Her voice wavers, mostly full of embarrassment and uncertainty. She notices the faint blush on Chaewon’s cheeks turn darker and suddenly a wave of confidence takes over. 

 

The blonde is quiet, because what the hell is happening right now. Heejin just called her cute and if the girl wasn’t standing in front of her she’d probably combust. “Oh, well. I think you’re cute too.” Chaewon says after what seems like forever, lips curving into a smile when Heejin blushes even more. It’s silent now, both of them have taken a tiny step forward in their relationship, yet neither of them is doing anything to further it anymore. 

 

“So, are you guys going to kiss or what.” A voice erupts from the bed farthest from where they are. The both of them jump in surprise, a scream escaping their lips as well. Heejin has to calm herself down and she squints her eyes to get a better look at who the culprit is, “Sooyoung unnie?” The older girl only answers with a teasing smile, and Heejin’s cheeks immediately turn red at the thought of Sooyoung being there this whole time. 

 

“Oh my god.” Chaewon says under her breath, right now she’s cursing one Ha Sooyoung, for both ruining the moment and witnessing an embarrassing conversation that she knows Sooyoung will lord over her for God knows how long. “You didn’t think to, you know, alert us of your presence?” Chaewon asks as she turns around to face the older girl. 

 

“And where’s the fun in that?”

 

Sooyoung eyes the both of them, she can see their cheeks darkening and she gives in to the urge of teasing them once again. “You can make out but nothing else, ok.” She states as she reaches out patting Chaewon on the back and giving her look that says, ‘Get your girl.’ A laugh escapes her lips when Chaewon blushes even harder, it was so fun messing with the blonde, but before she can say anything else, the girl is pushing her out of their room. 

 

Chaewon shuts the door immediately and rests her back against it, she tries to will her heart to calm down and it finally works after several minutes. 

 

“So…” Chaewon breaks the silence, she’s sure that any confidence that her and Heejin had, was gone now after the interruption. “I’ll just get your usual.” Heejin rushes out her words and before Chaewon can say anything in response, the girl is running off and in the direction of their front door. All she can do is laugh at Heejin’s reaction, she’ll talk to her another time, but for now she’ll bask in the feeling that got when Heejin called her cute. 

  
++

 

Heejin was panting heavily, she had their debut single on repeat for the past 45 minutes and had been dancing nonstop without any breaks. There were only a few days left until D-day, and even if their choreographer had cleared for getting the dance down correctly, Heejin couldn’t help but stay after every practice they did. 

 

“You should take a break.”

 

Heejin jumped in surprise and she looked up to find Chaewon leaning against the door, a concerned look on her face and a bottle of water in her hand. “I thought you left with everyone else.” Heejin spoke between her breaths as she started to make her way over to the computer so that she could turn the music off. “It was getting late and I was starting to get worried.” 

 

The blonde followed Heejin and once she was within reach, she handed the girl the bottle of water. Heejin didn’t do anything to take it, so Chaewon grabbed Heejin’s hand and planted the bottle in her hand. “I’m fine.” Heejin replied and she handed the bottle back to Chaewon before switching the song to Heat and walking back to the centre. 

 

Chaewon sighed, she could clearly see that the girl hadn’t rested, and she wasn’t going to leave until the girl did so. She reached over and paused the song. “You’re not, what you’re going to do is rest.” Chaewon made her way over to Heejin and grabbed the girl’s hand with her own, practically dragging the girl to the table in the corner of the room. 

 

“Sit down.” Chaewon ordered and thankfully Heejin listened because she seated herself in the chair closest to where she was standing. “20 minutes.” Heejin answered and the moment she sat down, she leaned her back against the chair, eyes closing in relief as her body finally relaxed. “I’ll take that.” Chaewon replied and she sat herself down next to Heejin.

 

She could see the sweat dripping down Heejin’s forehead, she must’ve been practicing so hard. “Is this your first break since we left?” Chaewon asked, all she got from Heejin was silence, so she took that as a yes. She sighed at the thought, would Heejin have passed out from exhaustion if she hadn’t arrived. 

 

“I’m sorry for worrying you.” Heejin’s voice was quiet, she’s been feeling bad ever since she saw Chaewon’s expression earlier. She also knows without looking that the girl has her lips pursed, and brows furrowed. She really didn’t mean to worry Chaewon, she just got caught up that she forgotten to let her know that she was still at the company. ““I just forgot, and I know that probably sounds like an excuse, but I was just so focused on getting it down perfectly. Even if they’ve told us our performance is great, I can’t help but worry and make sure, you know.”

 

Chaewon understands what Heejin’s trying to say, she can just tell from the atmosphere in their dorms these past few days that, that’s all everyone’s been feeling. And she understands that it’s normal, but she just wishes that Heejin had spoken to them about her worries. “Next time, just talk to me, yeah? Instead of worrying us like that.” Heejin’s eyes were open now and she can see the reassuring smile on Chaewon’s lips. 

 

She manages to crack a smile, “I promise.” Chaewon’s smile grows at that and she can only watch as the blonde stands up and makes her way towards the centre of the room. “You’re not going to convince me to go home?” Heejin asks, eyes trained on the girl’s reflection instead. 

 

“I’m staying to make sure you don’t pass out.” Chaewon stated and she starts to stretch her body so that she wouldn’t get any aches later. She could see that Heejin’s reflection in the mirror had yet to move, only continuing to stare at her. “Are you going to join me or not?” Chaewon continued and that was enough for Heejin to break out of her trance, she quickly clicked on a track before making her way over to Chaewon. 

 

Heejin sent her a grateful smile, she didn’t say anything, but judging from the smile that Chaewon gave her, she already knew. “One more hour and then I’ll stop.” She added and she knew that was the right decision, because Chaewon’s smile only grew at her words, as if she was hoping that she’d say them. 

 

“Good. That’s good.” Chaewon replied and once the music started playing, she moved into position almost immediately and the moment Heejin stood beside her, the both of them started to dance along. Heejin glanced over towards Chaewon every now and then, and by the end of the night, she was seeing the different shades of red from Chaewon’s shirt to her lips. 

 

++

  
It was the day of their concert and Heejin’s heart raced with the sounds of their cheering fans that had broken through to their waiting room. This was the day, she’d waited patiently for 2 years and now here she was, with the rest of her members as they waited to go out and perform. Heejin couldn’t stop the tears from falling and soon enough, everyone else was joining in despite telling her not to cry. Those words had her crying even harder and she already knows that their make-up artist is going to scold her for messing the work she’s done, but this day was making her more emotional than she thought. 

 

“Hey, save those tears for after the concert.” A soft voice broke through the cheering, and before Heejin could say anything, an arm was wrapped around her waist and a hand caressing her head to help her calm down. Heejin already knew who the figure was without having to check, if the blonde hair was any indication. 

 

Her body slowly relaxed and she could feel the nerves that she had been feeling, wash away until it was replaced with a small twinge of excitement. “Better now?” Chaewon asked and she moved away just enough so that she could get a glimpse of Heejin’s face. The girl had stopped crying but there were still some tears left behind, so she reached out and wiped them away. 

 

“Thanks, Chae.” Heejin replied and she could feel her cheeks warming up from the action, mostly from the fact that she could see Hyunjin smirking in her peripheral vision. She doesn’t even want to look to check who else is eyeing them, but she’s sure at least half of their members have noticed them. 

 

“You’re turning red.” Chaewon teased, which only made Heejin’s cheeks darken after hearing her words. A giggle escaped her lips after seeing Heejin pout, and she would’ve teased her even more, but she knew better than to engage in something she won’t win. Heejin opened her mouth, ready to respond but it was caught in her throat when she heard someone shouting for everyone’s attention. 

 

“Ok, it’s time!” 

 

One of the staff members shouted out, causing everyone to start rushing. Chaewon could see the rest of their group making sure that they looked ok, before disappearing out the door. “Let’s go.” Her lips curved into a smile and when Chaewon received a nod in response, she grabbed Heejin’s hand and followed after everyone. 

  
++

  
Heejin took in the sight of the building she was stood in, form the fans who came to cheer them on, to her members that she loved who were standing on the stage with her. She was so happy, this is what it must feel like to finally reach your dreams, even though that kind of already happened when she debuted with vivid. But this was a whole other feeling, because now they were all together. 

 

She listened as each of her members spoke their final words for the concert, laughing and shedding tears as they did too. It went by pretty quickly and soon enough it was her turn to speak, Heejin took in a deep breath and started to recite what she had been preparing these past few days, After she finished the fans started cheering again, and everyone was crying once more as they said their goodbyes again. 

 

Heejin looked around once again, and she eyed each member with a wide smile before making eye contact with the person she had been looking for. Chaewon sent her the widest smile, and Heejin swears it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. The moment was kind of magical she thinks, the way the lighting hit Chaewon just right with the smile she gave her, it was like a switch she was looking for in the darkness. 

 

Her world burst into colour and Heejin was starting to see all the different shades of colour that she had been missing out her whole life. She’d read accounts of people saying the feeling they got was something they’d never forget. At first, she thought they were just exaggerating, but Heejin understands now because only now does she start to realise how boring the world looked before Chaewon came into her life. 

 

Her eyes start to race, she needs to take in everything right now, and as she turns, she finds Jiwoo rushing past her with what she thinks is a kind of red colour in her hair. She nearly gasps because somehow the colours don't suit her personality, someone as bright as her with that. Heejin’s eyes land on their outfits and she’s surprised to find their outfits are what she thinks is blue. She decides to peek at the crowd in front of them and she’s overwhelmed by the different colour outfits that she’s only now seeing. 

 

Heejin can’t believe that she’s been missing out on all of this, so she turns to look for Chaewon, but the girl is already besides her and linking their fingers together. She blushes at the action, she knows the girl has feelings for her, and that Chaewon knows of her affection as well. But neither of them have really made any moves to do anything. Heejin decides that it needs to change, “Can I talk with you later? Just the two of us.”

 

Chaewon sends her a smile and a nod, “Yeah, sure. There’s something I need to tell you as well.” Her smile grows and it’s infectious, because Heejin is giving a smile that mirrors hers. As they near their waiting room, Chaewon can hear Yeojin’s loud voice and Haseul crying it out with Sooyoung comforting her, she smiles, this time it’s one full of love for the rest of her group. She can see in the corner of her eye that Yerim is talking to a camera, must be for loonatv. 

 

“We’ll talk later?” Chaewon asks Heejin, making sure that the girl hasn’t forgotten. When she gets a nod in response, she holds the urge to kiss her on the cheek. They can’t be doing that just yet, maybe in a few hours but not now. Plus, she doesn’t need the rest of the group teasing them during the ride back to their dorm. She reluctantly let’s go of Heejin’s hand and makes her way over to Yerim.

  
++

  
They’re back at their dorm and Heejin watches as the majority of their group start heading to their respective rooms, they’re probably tired from the concert and she can’t blame them for wanting to go straight to bed. The few that are still full of excitement, head to the living room and judging from the chatter, Heejin assumes that they’re planning to either play games or have a movie marathon. 

 

“I’m just going to drop my stuff in my room, you want to go for a walk?” Heejin jumps in surprise and she turns around to find Chaewon standing there with a grin on her lips. She can tell that Chaewon is trying to stop herself from laughing, the girl nearly successful, that is until she sends Chaewon a glare. 

 

“You scared me!” She replies, arms folded and a pout on her lips. Heejin’s trying to give off the impression that she’s angry, but it doesn’t work because Chaewon is looking at her with love in her eyes. “I – I’ll meet you outside.” Heejin adds, she was starting to feel embarrassed form Chaewon’s gaze, so she decides she needs a break from the conversation. She turns around and makes her way to the front door, stumbling slightly as she puts her shoes on, this only fuels her embarrassment and Heejin knows that Chaewon wants to laugh. 

 

She opens the door and walks down the steps that lead to their dorm, sitting down on one of them and waiting for the blonde to come out. Heejin takes her phone out and opens twitter, she can feel her heart bursting with happiness at the tweets she’s seeing from their fans. Everyone loved their performances and the songs on their debut album, Heejin thinks that it can’t get better than this. 

 

She was in the middle of watching one of the videos that someone had recorded, when she heard the creaking of the door behind her. “You ready?” Chaewon asks and Heejin looks up to find the blonde smiling down at her. She just nods before getting up and dusting the non-existent dirt off of her jeans. Heejin reaches out and Chaewon takes her hand with her own immediately, the both of them heading towards the exit.  

 

The walk is quiet and neither of them do anything to break the comfortable silence that has been set. It’s dark and cold outside, but Heejin is filled with warmth, she has Chaewon’s hand in her own and she’s going to confess her love to her soulmate. She breaks out into a smile at the thought and when they reach the park near their dorm, it only grows when Chaewon breaks out into a sprint towards the swings. 

 

A laugh escapes her lips and it isn’t long before she’s racing after her and sitting down in the swing closest to Chaewon. “You seem more excited to see the swing.” Heejin teases and Chaewon gently pushes her away, the pout on her lips only making Heejin smile even more. “Hey, it’s been a while since I’ve been on one.” Chaewon answers and she sticks her tongue out playfully before she starts to move the swing slowly. 

 

Heejin follows her and once the two-gain traction, they start rising even higher, she just smiles as she watches Chaewon having fun. The girl is giggling with each swing and she just wants to get this confession over with, so she starts to slow down, digging her feet into the ground to completely stop herself. 

 

“Chae.” Her voice is soft, yet the blonde still manages to hear it. She already understands what Heejin wants and slows down as well. The atmosphere becomes silent and Chaewon can practically hear the battle that Heejin is having with herself to utter the ones she had planned to say. “So, what is it that you want to say?” Chaewon breaks the silence, asking anyways despite already knowing the topic of conversation this’ll lead to.

 

“I like you Chaewon, and even though you already know, it needed to be properly said. Otherwise we’d just keep going on without saying anything, without things being official between us.” Heejin plays with her fingers, trying to ease some of the nervousness that she’s feeling. She already knows Chaewon’s heart, but still, she can’t help it, the girl makes her nervous sometimes. “I just...I like you a lot.” She adds. 

 

Chaewon bites her bottom lip to stop the smile from breaking out, her heart is racing with happiness and she has to push away the urge to pull Heejin into her embrace and kiss her. But Chaewon has to put those feelings on hold for now, she needs to tell Heejin how she feels too. “You, know I always thought from the first meeting that you’d be the one.” 

 

She picks up on the faint blush that graces Heejin’s cheeks, her smile finally breaking out, even though it’s a small one. “You ran away pretty quickly though.” Heejin pouts at that, a giggle escaping Chaewon’s lips at the adorable sight. “It’s because I was surprised!” 

 

She reaches out and grabs Heejin’s hand with her own, thumb caressing the soft skin as if it was something she’s always done. “Ok, ok. No more teasing.” Chaewon answers and Heejin manages to believe her because the pout disappears, now being replaced with a small smile. “Continue, please. I need to hear your heartfelt confession of your love towards me.” Heejin’s tone has a hint of playfulness, and Chaewon has to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the girl’s smug look. 

 

“So, we became friends and I was sure that, ok, maybe they had gotten it right. Because I could really see myself with you forever. Your kindness and sincerity and humor, just had me falling hard.” Chaewon is standing now, making sure to bring Heejin along with her so that she can hold the girl’s free hand. She glances down, swallowing down the nerves that had somehow built up, and replacing them with the little confidence that she could muster. 

 

Chaewon can feel her heart racing with love, as all the memories of them two flash in her head. She remembers watching Heejin’s mv for the first time, and the pop of yellow that appeared had her confused for so long, that is until their first meeting.  Heejin had been wearing that bright green shirt that seemed a little big on her, but only made her look softer with how it swallowed her. Chaewon smiles and when she comes back to reality, Heejin has the sweetest smile on her lips. 

 

“You’re my soulmate, the one my heart belongs to.” Chaewon confessed, feeling a little lighter now that she had finally said those words out loud. She was grinning and so was Heejin, and neither of them said anything else because the blonde surged forward and captured Heejin’s lips with her own. 

 

The kiss was slow and gentle, the both of them taking their time to get used to the feeling of the other lips. Heejin made sure to pour out all her emotions that she had kept to herself. For so long she wanted to show Chaewon how much she loved her, and now she was doing it. Her hold on the girl’s waist tightened and she could feel her heart speeding up with the feeling of Chaewon’s fingers running through her hair. 

 

It didn’t last much longer before Heejin was pulling away, lips slightly swollen. “So, that was nice.” Chaewon wiggled her eyebrows as her lips curved into a cheeky smile, she felt proud of herself after hearing Heejin laughing. The both of them fell into a comfortable silence, and Chaewon couldn’t help but get lost in Heejin’s gaze. 

 

“Let’s go home.” Heejin’s voice was soft and she pecked Chaewon on the lips, smiling to herself when the girl blushed. That was something they were going to have to get used to. She unwrapped her arms from around Chaewon’s waist and immediately linked their hands together, “They’ll be worried if we’re gone too long.” 

 

Chaewon nodded in agreement, as much as she’d like to just spend more time with Heejin, they had to go back, they had schedules tomorrow and the both of them would be out of it if they don’t get any sleep. Their steps were slow and Heejin pulled Chaewon closer to her so she could wrap her arms around her waist, the girl giggled and soon enough they fell into conversation. They made sure to walk slowly so that they could enjoy each other’s warmth. 


End file.
